Green and purple (Gamzee x Nepeta)
by Sunkitty67
Summary: Nepeta doesn't know how to feel about gamzee when one night he kisses her. But gamzee hopes her feelings will start to edge over to the red quadrant. [do not own homestuck characters they belong to Andrew Hussie]
1. The kiss

:33 Nepeta's Pov

Ch 1) BANG! BANG! BANG! You jump as someone bangs on the door. ":33 meow who could pawsibly be?" You mutter and get up from your shipping to answer it. "OPEN UP THE FUCKIN DOOR NEPETA!" ":33 oh it's karkitty" you exclaim and hurry to open it " ;33 hi karkitty!" you say as you open the door "OK WHOES SMARTASS IDEA WAS IT TO DARE GAMZEE TO EAT 10 FUCKIN SLIME PIES AT ONE TIME?" "/:33 what do you mean?" "SOMEONE FUCKIN DARED HIM TO AND HE DID IT AND NOW HE'S HULLOCINATING, MUTTERING, AND HAS A GIANT STOMACHE ACHE!" he pauses to take a breath "AND HE TOLD ME YOU, VRISKA, EQUIUS, AND JOHN WERE THERE WHEN HE DID IT NOW WHO WAS IT!" you notice his face is as red as a tomato ":33 oh that? Hehe yeah it was kinda funny for awhile until he wouldn't stop muttering but yeah it was vwriskers!" " you mean vriska?" ":33 yeah oh and I'm going over to pawzees in a second to give him some calming tea." "WAIT WHAT? WHY?!" ==[oh and if you don't read homestuck he isn't really yelling all the time I'm just useing the characters typing quirks]== " :33 to calm him down of course duh" " HE DOESN'T NEED THAT SHIT!" ":33 yes he does you'll see" eeeeeEeeEeEEEEEEEEEEEE "WTF WAS THAT!" ":33 oh the tea is done" you run to the kitchen and pour the the hot water into a water bottle then you add some orange mint tea leaves into it and close the cap and shake it slightly ":33 *ac pounces on karkat* I'm ready to go karkitty *she says*" karkat grumbles "FINE FUCKASS YOU CAN COME" when you get to gamzees house you notice two of his windows are broken "FUCK I HOPE HE DIDN'T HURT HIMSELF" you hear karkat mutter as you enter the house. You see overturned slime pies and half spilled faygo bottles litering the floor. HOOOOOOOONNNK "eek" you squeal as you accidentally step on one of gamzees horns. Well that was going to happen eventually because they are everywhere "GOG THIS PLACE IS A MESS" " :33 well its pawzees home after all" you look around ":33 speaking of gamzee where is he?" " HeY MoThErFuCkErS HoW aBoUt We SlAm A FaY- AugRr" he groans as another stomache ache kicks in "/:33 here pawzee drink this it will make feel better" you say as you hand him the bottle with tea in it ":33 and drink efury last drop" he takes it and drinks every last drop and then flops down on the couch " tHaNks My FuRrY FrIeNd" he says " BuT cOmE HeRe I NeEd To teLl YoU SoMeThInG" you come closer and lean down thinking he was going to whisper something to you but instead he leans in fast, kisses you on the lips and pulls away "ThErE YoU Go NePsIs nOw iVe ThAnKeD YoU EnOf- HeY WhErE YoU GoInG?" blushing madly you run out of gamzees house and towards your cave leaving a surprised karkat and a confused gamzee behind. ==[this is my first ship hope you liked it]==


	2. Doki doki

:33 Nepeta's Pov

Ch 2) you sit in your room still shivering from what happened with gamzee. It's been like 1 day sense it happened yet you still can't get over it so you decide to chat with your furend (as you would say) kanaya.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]:

AC: :33 hi kanaya!

GA: I See Today You Did Not Wish To Roleplay. Why Is That?

AC: :33 well it's because I have a purroblem

GA: Please Inlighten Me On What Your Problem Is And I Will Do My Best To Help.

AC: :33 it's a quadrant purroblem and I didn't go to karkitty because he saw is happen and if I asked it would get awkward...

GA: What Happened Dear

AC: :33 pawzee kissed me...

GA: Pawzee?

AC: :33 gamzee

GA: Oh...Oh Dear...

AC: :33 please don't tell equius

GA: ...

AC: :33? Hello?

GA: I'm Sorry...I Might Have Misunderstood...He Kissed You?

AC: /:33 on the lips

GA: Well I Promise I Won't Tell Equius...But...Hmm

AC: :33? Hmm what?

GA: I Think He May Have Red Feelings For You

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

GA: Oh Dear

You stopped chatting with kanaya 'pawzee has red feelings for me?' you think 'but thats impawsible we're just furends' as the thoughts go through your head you decide to take a walk outside not noticing gamzee was trying to reach you on pesterchum.

:o) GaMzEe'S pOv

You sit in your horn pile making a few honks as you move a bit. Your trying to get Nepeta's attention on pesterchum but she doesnt seem like she wants to talk so you stop. Your mind wanders to the memory of yesterday when you had kissed her. After she ran out karkat yelled at you for kissing her: " YOU IDIOT" he had yelled "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU KISS THE GIRL!" you just shrugged and said " jUsT tRyInG tO tHaNk A MoThErFuCkIn BrO" now today you feel guilty for saying that to your best friend because you knew it was always more than just a thank you...==[my kokoro go doki doki (⌒▽⌒)]==


End file.
